mi nuevo enemigo
by MaestroJGC
Summary: El peor enemigo de Adrien a llegado.


Mi nuevo enemigo

Pasaron ya barios años de la derrota de Hown Moth. Fue la segunda pelea mas dificil que pasamos, mejor dicho que pase.

Pues este fue el mejor y más difícil día de mi vida.

Mi Lady y yo llevámos dos años de casado y en todo este tiempo un nuevo enemigo surgio... Mis llaves.

Cada vez que las busco nunca estan, magia , seguro debe ser eso.

.

.

Veo la televisión junto a los kwamis los cuales hablan de algo que involucraba galletad y queso. Hasta que un grito nos altera.

_¡Marinette!

Veo como se toca su abultado vientre con dolor.

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

_No, ya viene.

La miro confundido sin entender de quien habla.

_¿Quién viene?

\- ¿En serio? ¡Ah! Llevas 9 meses molestándome porque aún no llegaba y ahora sales con esto

\- ¿Qué no entiendo?

\- ¡Él bebe! - Gritó soltando un doloroso quejido al final.

_Ah el bebé...¡el bebé!

Adrien se asusta como nunca antes.

_ Vámonos, corre ¡no! no corras bueno si corre, pero despacio o mejor...

_¡Adrien!

_¿Si?

_¡Trae el auto de una buena vez!

_ Oh, oh si claro el auto ¡mis llaves!

Adrien sale corriendo por toda la casa mientras Marinette es ayudada por los kwamis quienes ya se acostumbraron a los descuidos del muchacho.

\- ¡Mis llaves! ¡¿Dónde están mis llaves?!

\- Bueno si es que antes no mato a tu padre ¡AY! Ojalá y sólo tengas su buen corazón ¡AY! ¡Apresúrate!

\- Si, si ya voy ¡¿Dónde demonios están mis llaves?! ¡Plagg ayudame a buscarlas!

_Si, si ya voy.

Marinette llega al auto y ve que las dichosas llaves estan adentro.

_Lo voy a matar. ¡Adrien!

_¿si?

_Las llaves estan en el auto.

La miro nervioso y contesto.

_Magia.

_¡Ya subete!

Y tras unos minutos de camino los cuales se les hicieron eternos llegaron al hospital. Adrien ayudó a Marinette a bajar y llegaron a la recepción.

Nervioso y sudando se dirige a una enfermera.

_ Señorita, mi bebé va tener a mi mujer... Digo mi mujer bebé tener.

La enfermera capta el mensaje.

_Tranquilo señor, todo va a estar bien.

_¡Qué! ¡Si yo estoy tranquilo!

_¡Adrien!

Voltea a ver a su mujer.

_¿Si?

_¡Ya calmate!

Retrocede un par de pasos asustado.

_Esta bien.

La enfermera en la recepción le hizo señas a uno de los enfermeros.

_Lleben a la seniorita a su habitación.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo sabia es grabe!

_¡Que te calmes!

Asustado ve como se llevan a su mujer.

_No se preocupe la llevan a la sala en que dara a luz.

Apurandose se acerca a ellos.

_Si, si llévatela, pero con mucho cuidado y no muy rápido porque la puedes lastimar.

_Si señor.

Contesto el muchacho con una sonrisa al ver la reacción del joven que estaba hecho un mar de nervios

\- Ah y cuidado en las curvas porque luego con este tipo de piso uno se anda resbalando y...

\- ¡Adrien!

\- ¿Si amor?

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios, ya cállate!

\- Si

El enfermero se llevó a Marinette mientras que Adiren se había quedado en la recepción sin saber qué hacer.

_Disculpe señor Agres, acompañeme.

_Si claro.

Contesto sin pensarlo mucho, llegaron hasta un lugar donde había un montón de batas azules dobladas.

El enfermero tomo la bata, el gorro y un cubre bocas.

_Tenga póngase esto.

_¿Qué es esto?¡Bueno que está usted loco para que me da esta sábana!

_Señor eso no es una sábana es una bata, póngasela y acompáñeme

_Oh si, lo siento .

Se colocó la bata con un poco de dificultad.

_Bien póngase el cubre bocas y el...

El enfermero se le quedo viendo al notar que se había puesto la gorra como cubre bocas y el cubre bocas como gorra.

_ Señor, esta al revés.

_¿Al revés? ¡Oh claro!

Le dio una vuelta de 180 grados al cubre bocas en su cabeza y un giro a la gorra sosteniéndola con su mano

_No lo puedo creer, señor así.

El enfermero le mostró la forma correcta a Adrien.

_Bien. Listo, sígame por aquí por favor y cuidado con la cabeza.

_¿Cuidado con que...

Recibió un fuerte golpe con una lámpara que colgaba del techo pues al perecer la estaban reparando.

_Ha este paso no sólo su esposa va necesitar asistencia.

_¿Mi esposa?

Dijo algo aturdido por el golpe

_¡Ha! ¡Mi esposa!

_Salió corriendo sin rumbo.

_¡Espere señor no es por ahí!

Después de que se diera cuenta que no sabía hacia donde iba el enfermero lo llevó a la habitación de donde el labor de parto ya había comenzado y los gritos de Marinette se hacían cada vez más fuertes, Adrien tuvo sus 5 minutos de lucidez y tomo la mano de Marinette, ella continuó con el esfuerzo más grande conocido por el hombre hasta que su dolor y gritos desaparecieron dando paso a un llanto que acalló los corazones de los ahora dos padres.

La doctora que había recibido al bebe miró a padre que se asomó para ver a su hijo le extendió unas tijeras.

_ ¿Quiere cortarlo?

no contesto.

_ Disculpe...

_Doctora creo que quedó en shock.

Comento una de las asistentes.

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo y con la mirada lo siguieron hasta que cayó al suelo.

_Creo que no va a poder.

La doctora cortó el cordón y revisó al bebé, lo envolvió en una manta de color azul y le pusieron un hermoso gorro del mismo tono y llevaron al recién nacido junto a su madre.

Marinette sonrió al ver al pequeño que tenía frente a ella, extendió sus brazos y lo recibió. Era un pequeño de piel clara, con el mismo color de ojos que su madre y con el pelo de su padre.

_Hola, mi amor.

Dijo con la voz más dulce que jamás había hecho.

_Si, yo soy tu mamá y bueno el que está allá abajo es tu papá, disculpe doctora, ¿mi esposo está bien?

_Si, bueno solo un poco maltratado eso es todo.

Al hospital llegaban amigos y familiares esperando a ver que padaba.

_¡¿Por qué tarda tanto?!

Alya se estaba impcientando por saber sobre su amiga.

_No te preocupes ya saldran.

Dijo Nino con calma.

Al oir un ruido todos voltearon y por la puerta salió Adrien con su hijo en brazos, todos se acercaron con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Todos los rostros se llenaron de alegría, pero al ver a Adrien su expresión cambió por una de extrañeza .

_¡¿Pero qué te pasó?!

Preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

Adrien sonrió nervios .

_Pues es el costo de un parto y de no encontrar las llaves.

_¿Las llaves?

Se preguntaron todos sin entender de que hablaba.

_Adiós al modelaje.

Todo voltearon y vieron a Gabriel Agres.

_Papá.

_Espero y sea como su madre por que si no...

_¡Papá!

Todo rieron por la escena.

El tiempo paso y la hora de regresar a casa llegó. Marinette había sido dada de alta y ahora tenían que regresar a su hogar.

_Bien creo que ahora que todo está más tranquilo podrás ver como tu padre no puede vivir sin mí, al grado de ni siquiera encontrar las llaves.

Dice a su bebé mientras mira a su esposo.

_Oye, oye, eso no es cierto.

_¿Ah no?

_Claro que no… bueno tal vez sí, pero eso ya lo solucioné.

_¿Ah si? y dime ¿cómo lo solucionaste?

_Ja, pues mientras estabas en el hospital llamé a un cerrajero y ahora la casa se abre con código y me aseguré de que Plagg y Tikki se la aprendiera al igual que yo.

_Bien, entonces trae el auto gatito.

_Claro el auto.

Rebisa su bolsillos sin encontrar las llaves.

_¡¿Porqué?!

Grita mientras se arodilla.

_Adri...

_Ya regreso.

Sale corriendo nuevamente hacia el hospital.

_No te preocupes bebé tu padre nunca te cuidara solo.

Le dice a su hijo mientras saca las llave de su bolso y se dirije a buscar a su marido.

.

.

.

Y fin.

Tada! ¿Qué tal quedo?

Agradecimientos a todos los que leyeron mis 4 fics contando este y más agradecimiento a los que comentan.

Volvere.


End file.
